Beatrice
Beatrice is a talking bluebird that accompanies Wirt and Gregory, giving little lines of advice to them every now and then. She is the tritagonist of the series, and is described by her voice actor to be somewhat of a grumpy bird. Beatrice is a daughter amongst many other children (presumably 10), who previously lived in the Old Grist Mill where the Woodsman ground Edelwood. Her relationship with the two brothers evolve throughout the series, even though she isn't very openly caring. Most of the time, Wirt seems to believe that she doesn't enjoy the company of Gregory and himself. History One day, Beatrice threw a rock at a bluebird and along with the rest of her family, turning them into bluebird. Instead of facing her family and owning up to her misdeed, Beatrice decided to flee home. She eventually made an agreement with Adelaide of the Pasture - the cursed girl must find a child servant. If successful, Beatrice will gain a pair of scissors that, if used to trim their wings, can return her family to humans. On the night Wirt and Greg wandered into the woods, Beatrice encountered the brothers briefly with candy from strangers, but fled when the Woodsman approached them. The following morning, she became entangled in a rose bush and was set free by Wirt and Greg as they happened to be walking down a nearby trail. Beatrice decided to follow the brothers to a village called Pottsfield, offering to guide them to Adelaide, who will help them get home...Or so she tells the boys. Beatrice accompanied Wirt and Greg into a farmhouse and was the first to be disturbed by the festivities of the eccentric, pumpkin-wearing townsfolk who are actually skeletons with clothes and pumpkin heads on. Beatrice gave into Wirt's pleas to help them escape when Greg discovered a skeleton while digging holes. Once the three escaped, they continued on to Adelaide. When walking, Beatrice tells Wirt that he is a pushover and tells Greg that the world isn't a nice place. They then arrive at a schoolhouse. Wirt follows Ms. Langtree's in order to frustrate Beatrice because she called him a push over. Before the group left the schoolhouse, she lets Greg finish his concert despite previously acting like being in a hurry. The three stopped at a colonial tavern one night in order to ask for directions, but Beatrice was immediately run out by the proprietor for fear of bad luck because she's a blue bird. She sat outside in the rain attempting to converse with a horse in the tavern's shed, but gave up and eventually flew over to the Woodsman who she heard nearby in order to get directions on her own. Beatrice screamed right before she was rendered unconscious, and was quickly rescued by a heroic Wirt. Beatrice, Wirt and Greg eventually made their way into the estate of Quincy Endicott. Here, they joined him for dinner while Beatrice convinced the confused baron that Wirt and Greg were his nephews. Beatrice urged Wirt to join her in finding loose change, making a mess of the parlor and breaking a vase. After mistaking the sound of a peacock pecking against the window for Endicott returning, Beatrice and Wirt hid and became trapped in an armoire. After finding a secret passage out of the armoire, Beatrice admits she was once a human cursed to become a bluebird with the rest of her family. Also, Wirt admits she had a crush on a girl and secretly enjoys the clarinet and poetry. Once out of the passage and into a large room, Wirt noticed a difference in the architectural design of the room realizing that they are now in a different mansion. In Lullaby in Frogland, she attempts to convince Wirt to not go to Adelaide's house. While the brothers sleep, she flies alone to the witch's hut to try to convince Adelaide to not take the brothers, and instead offers herself. It becomes evident that Beatrice didn't know Adelaide's true intentions with the boys. She is astounded when Adelaide says that she needs a "child servant", having believed that the old witch simply needed some yard work done. Wirt and Greg soon appear at Adelaide's hut, having followed Beatrice, and after Wirt has discovered Adelaide's plan, he believes that Beatrice has betrayed him and Gregory. Wirt then steals the scissors that were intended to turn Beatrice's family back into humans. Beatrice is left alone and regretful as Wirt angrily leaves with Gregory, and soon searches for the two boys.. She is a small bluebird with a grey-colored head, a orange breast and a white underbelly. Her wings are blue with darker blue tips (SPOILERS BELOW) As a human, She has red hair that is put into a sort of abstract bun and wears a blue dress. She appears to be a teenager around Wirt's age, although her age is never specified. Personality Beatrice is portrayed as a very clever and headstrong girl. She is emotionally closed off and doesn't easily convey or show affection. She was, perhaps, a very angry or aggressive child, as she had thrown a rock at a bluebird, which then cursed her and her whole family. After her transformation, Beatrice was ridden with guilt and would do anything to transform her family back into humans. She thinks her family resents her because of her actions, when in reality they miss her and love her dearly. She develops a friendship with Wirt and Greg, even though she nags them and points out their flaws. Trivia *Beatrice seems to be an Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis). *Her final voice actor is [[Melanie Lynskey|'Melanie Lynskey']] in mini-series. Beatrice's voice in lent way by Natasha Leggero in the pilot episode Tome of the Unknown. * Her hairstyle and attire imply that she is from the Regency (1795-1837) era. * She is likely inspired by Beatrice from the Divine Comedy by Dante, who helped lead Dante from Purgatory and into the nine celestial spheres of Heaven. * It has been shown that when Beatrice first met Wirt and Greg, she didn't like them very much (Wirt in particular), but over the course of the series she grew to care deeply for the boys. She was even willing to become Adelaide's servant, just to protect them. It would also explain why she wanted the boys to get kicked off the ferry and why she tried to convince them not to go to Adelaide's cottage because she cared for Wirt and Greg so much that she didn't want them to leave her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tragic Villain Category:Tome of the Unknown